Office Heroics
by LycoX
Summary: Its all fun and games in the Mayor's Office until you get caught!


**Office Heroics**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place after season 5 but Samantha and William never left Central City thanks to a little extra protection Oliver got for their house. Also, Oliver and Samantha have been finding themselves drawing closer and closer to one another as time goes on. Felicity also died after the Limo got shot to Hell in season 4. Meaning Laurel never died. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Now most of Star's residents thought that Mayor Queen was an often busy man in the office during work hours when he wasn't gallivanting off to other locations outside of the city and what not. His staff would even tell you as much too for that matter. Even the man's Staff would tell you that much if any of them were asked. Though the few times that had actually happened, they all claimed they had business that needed to be taken care of right after giving their answer and hauled butt. Captain Pike would be in for quite a surprise one day when he showed up at City Hall over a matter he needed to urgently discuss with the Mayor. "Uhh, Pike, now's uhh... Now's not a good time." Stated Quentin Lance as he and Pike walked down the hall to Oliver's office.

"He in a meeting right now?"

Quentin looked a little nervous after that. "Somethin' like that."

Pike narrowed his eyes at that response and it made the other man a little more nervous as he tried to hold in a wince. "Well, he's gonna want to re-schedule that one then considering what I need to talk to him about."

"Look, why not tell me and I can tell him about it and he can come to you about it when he's got a bit of free time on his hands?"

A sigh escaped the good Captain as they stopped in their tracks. "I know, Quentin."

"Know what?" Asked Lance in confusion.

"About his other job."

"What other job? Kid's got no other job but this one." Lance immediately replied and tried to ignore that slight panicky feeling that wanted to surface its ugly head.

Pike leaned in so he could speak in a low tone to his long time friend. "I know he's the Green Arrow, Quentin. I uhh, I figured it out awhile ago and only now decided on telling him I know."

He watched as his friend stared at him for a short time until he groaned. "Aww crap. Soon enough everybody's gonna know." Grumbled the man and making Pike chuckle.

And deciding to use the opportunity presented to him, Pike quickly took off for the Mayor's office while Lance followed after him. Trying to get him to stop but the man wouldn't listen as he made his way inside and stopped dead in his tracks. "Come on buddy! Flash and the Green Arrow gotta save the city!" Yelled out Oliver excitedly as he ran around with a Green Arrow figure with a little boy who had a Flash figure.

"We're right behind you dad!" Called out William and making Oliver's heart burst with joy over the fact that Samantha had finally let him tell their son who he is to him.

"Legion of Doom won't know what hit them when we team up with the White Canary!"

"YEAH!"

"Ooookay… What the Hell did I just walk into here?" Muttered Pike aloud in shock.

Causing the two to freeze in their tracks as Lance stood where he was, wondering how the Kid and Kid JR. was gonna handle this one. "Uhh, buddy?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I think we've been caught."

"At least we weren't caught by mom again."

Oliver considered that for a moment. "Yeah, you're completely right. My ears are still ringing from last time." Mentioned the archer and causing William to shudder along side him as Quentin grinned in amusement over that.

As he swore that would be one of his fondest memories until his dying day. Clearing his throat, Oliver asked what Pike needed. Startling him for a moment before regaining his composure. "Uhh, never mind Mr. Mayor. It can wait til another time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Came the response as he turned to leave.

"You and Uncle Quentin wanna play with us? I've got a few more action figures!"

The surprising question had not only Pike looking at him in surprise, but Oliver and Quentin as well too. The good Captain exchanged looks with the other two men before looking to William and shrugged his shoulders. "You know what? That sounds like fun."

"YES!" Cheered the young man and making the three adults chuckle.

And once he got the two men their own figures, which would be of Vibe and Captain Cold, the four got down to the very serious business of saving the city. Something that quite a few would get a kick out of thanks to the fact the door was still open as they played and Thea would even record what was going on with a big smile on her face that she'd soon share with their circle of friends. Making for Samantha to roll her eyes good naturedly with a smile on her lips once she saw the footage.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! And now, I'm off to bed!**


End file.
